


The Ghosts of His Past

by TrashySwitch



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Multi, switch!children, switch!william, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Part 2 to: Don't Release The Spirits!Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631180William develops a relationship with the 5 ghost kids he originally killed. They spend time together, play games, and comfort each other when they're down. But another ghost comes out from the shadows, and immediately contradicts everything William had built up...
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller & The Five Missing Children, William Afton | Dave Miller/Charlotte "Charlie" Emily
Kudos: 10





	The Ghosts of His Past

**Author's Note:**

> There is implied child murder, discussions about child murder, and implied suicide. If any of these topics bother you, you can either click off or read at your own risk.

It is still unknown whether a person’s soul lingers with their physical body. So far, the kids’ circumstance has proven it doesn’t. William had realized that despite the kids’ bodies being taken and properly dealt with for their funerals, their souls were no longer linked to their bodies long after being killed. The only body that still really existed within the Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria building, was William’s body. But that was only because his body was hidden too well for them to find. No one could tell that there was a body in that suit, unless they looked at the blood or actually opened the suit head. But William was a little nervous for that day to come. What if his soul was still linked to his body? And if so, then what would happen if he could feel the suit head being pulled off of him?! The thought terrified him. 

It terrified him so much that he would spend some time just floating in the storage room, staring at the suit with blood surrounding it. 

Today was one of those days where William would do this. He would just stare...stare until he couldn’t stare anymore. Soon, another ghost came floating through the door. “Hi William.” someone greeted. 

William knew exactly who it was. “Hi Cassidy.” William replied. Cassidy was the only ghost that hasn’t called him Dad yet. She preferred to go by ‘Uncle William’ or ‘William’, depending on her mood during the day. 

“Staring at your body again?” Cassidy asked. William gave her a slight nod. “Why? It’s just gonna make you feel worse.” Cassidy told him. “We didn’t spend hours looking at our bodies. Sure, we didn’t get to see them very much. But we didn’t dedicate time to stare at our bodies like you do.” Cassidy told him. 

William sighed and rubbed his forehead. “I know.” William replied. “I know it’s just gonna make my thoughts whirl again. But...I’m nervous.” William admitted. 

“Nervous you’re gonna feel your unconscious body’s pain?” Cassidy asked. 

William looked at Cassidy and nodded. 

Cassidy floated over to the body and dug her hand into the suit. William widened his eyes. “What- HEY! DON’T!” William shouted, before tensing up for the pain that was gonna hit him.

...But…

Nothing happened. William opened one eye and opened both when he realized Cassidy was still digging around. There was nothing. No pain. “...Wait…” William muttered, confused. 

Cassidy removed her ghost hand and turned around. “See?” Cassidy revealed, showing her hands. 

But...there was one tiny problem: her hands weren’t bloody. 

“Why aren’t they bloody?” William asked. “And...If you’re a ghost, are you even able to interfere with my physical body?” William asked. 

To further prove William wrong, Cassidy dug into the suit again and ripped out some wires and...Oh god...Was that- 

William widened his eyes in horror and disgust. But...she was right. He wasn’t experiencing pain. “...Wow.” William reacted, looking down at himself. Nothing of his ghost body had changed. 

“Now do you see?” Cassidy asked, throwing the mixed handful of guts aside. “No pain, no worries.” Cassidy replied. Even as she ridded her hand of the guts, her ghost hands were not covered in blood. Only the guts themselves were slightly bloody. 

Cassidy floated to William. “Now come: You have a family to come home to.” Cassidy encouraged, grabbing his hand and floating through the door together. 

Even though William’s body was still technically connected to the springtrap suit, William was still capable of moving away from the suit and onto the stage whenever he pleased. This stage became William and the kids’ shelter during their time spent in purgatory. So, that’s where they headed. William and Cassidy flew themselves through the stage curtains and observed the cute scenes within the stage: The kids had made 2 separate forts out of the worn out pair of torn red curtains that had been previously discarded in the storage room. They had multiple dining room chairs set up to keep the curtains up, and had half-deflated balloons as pillows for their forts. They had also hung up party banners as the fort curtain entrances, and used the leftover party hats to make their forts look more castle-like on the top. 

“Sir Gabriel! The Mighty Men have broken our entrance walls!” Fritz told Susie. 

“Oh no! I will start repairs right away!” Susie declared. 

“But your Majesty! You’re the queen! How will you repair the walls if I’m fighting?” Fritz asked. 

Cassidy smiled and grabbed the toolbox hammer. “Worry not, Soldier Fritz! I, The handy girl, is here to fix your walls!” Cassidy declared. 

“Hallelujah!” Fritz declared. 

Susie pouted. “I wanna fix the wall! Being a queen is boring. You can’t do anything!” Susie whined. 

“You can help me, if you want to.” Cassidy offered. “I’ll let you hold the hammer too.” Cassidy offered. 

Susie gasped and held her hands out for the hammer. Cassidy handed the hammer to her, and watched as the hammer weighed Susie right down to the ground. The hammer was just too heavy for her ghost hands to carry. 

This ended up being a hilarious thing for William to watch: he let out a short laugh in reaction. Suddenly, Susie looked at William! “DAD’S BACK!” Susie shouted, throwing the hammer to the side and floating quickly to William. Cassidy yelped in surprise and tensed up for the hammer to hit her on the chest…

...Only for the hammer to float right through her body. 

Cassidy opened her eyes and observed the hammer that was floating below her footless bottom. “...Oh.” She reacted. She had managed to forget she was a ghost and couldn’t actually get injured by physical objects. 

William lifted Susie up and hugged her happily. “Hello Susie! Having fun?” William asked. 

“Yes! We’re playing a game where a girl kingdom and a boy kingdom are fighting to take over the other!” Susie explained. 

William giggled. “Yeah? Who’s winning so far?” He asked. 

“THE BOYS!’ Jeremy yelled, sitting on the ‘throne’. 

Fritz and Gabriel were doing a sword fight with wooden sticks and were being cheered on by Susie and Jeremy. It didn’t take long for the kids to throw their sticks back to their forts and for the kids to start wrestling. 

“YES! SHOW FRITZ WHO’S BOSS!” Jeremy shouted. 

“KICK HIM IN THE CROTCH, FRITZ!” Susie yelled. 

“I CAN’T KICK HIM IN THE CROTCH! HE FEELS NO- EEK!” Fritz shouted to Susie, before being shoved to the ground by Gabriel. 

“A-HA! I’ve GOT YOU NOW!” Gabriel declared. 

“Not for long!” Fritz declared, before reaching her arm up to tickle him. 

“Nope!” Gabriel declared, pushing her arm down. Fritz reached her other arm up. “Not happening!” Gabriel declared again, pushing her other arm down. But that didn’t stop the girl from leaning forward and blowing a raspberry on his neck! “BWAAAAHAHAHAHA!” Gabriel let go and floated away quickly. But Fritz was already up and chasing him! “WAIT! NO! FRITZ! STOP IT! EEEK!” Gabriel shouted amidst his quick ‘running’. 

“Wow! For a person who’s part of the man side, you sure scream like a girl. Maybe you should join us!” Fritz suggested. 

“NO! NEVER! I AM A BIG BOY!” Gabriel argued. 

Fritz soon caught up to him and pinned him down. “About as big as a school desk.” Fritz replied with a smirk as she wiggled her fingers at him. 

“Hey! That’s mean! I’m taller than a desk!” Gabriel argued. 

“Fine. How about this: As big as a teacher’s desk?” Fritz offered. 

Gabriel thought for a moment, and slowly nodded. “Okay. I can see tha- YAAAHAHAHAHA! EEEHEHEHEHEHE! FRIHIHIHIHITZ!” Gabriel shouted, laughing hysterically as Fritz drilled near his hips. 

“Yes soldier?” Fritz replied. 

“STAHAHAP TIHIHIHICKLIHIHING MEHEHEHEHE!” Gabriel begged. 

“Do you accept defeat? Do the girls win this war?” Fritz asked. 

“IHIHIHI…” Gabriel replied, not really sure what to do. 

“DON’T GIVE UP, GABRIEL!” Jeremy called to him. “YOU CAN DO IT!” 

“KEEP TICKLING HIM, FRITZ! GO FOR HIS NECK AGAIN!” Susie cheered on. 

William was just giggling to himself as he watched the whole thing. If only the world wars had been fought like this...There would’ve been next to no bodies to clean up. 

“OHOHOKAHAHAHAY! IHIHI GIHIHIHIVE UHUHUP! GIHIHIHIRLS WIHIHIHIN!” Gabriel finally gave up. 

“Awwww…” Jeremy whined. 

“YES! GIRLS WON! WE WON! GIRLS RULE! BOYS DROOL!” Susie shouted, standing up from her throne and jumping around. 

William smirked and walked up behind her. “Now you be careful what you’re saying, Susie bear…” William warned with a hint of playfulness in his voice. 

Susie’s cheering quickly paused as she realized who was behind her. Susie turned around and looked up to William. “...Oops.” Was all Susie said. 

“Come here you!” William declared before picking her up. Susie let out giggles and quickly bursted out laughing as William lightly squeezed her lower ribs and skittered his fingers all over her belly. “Tickatickatickatickatickatick- atickatickatickatickatick!” William teased super quickly. 

“EEEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA! DAHAHAHAD NOHOHOHOHO!” Susie laughed. 

“Dad nooo? That’s cute. Looks like poor Susie should’ve thought about that before you said that boys drool.” William suggested. 

“BOYS! THE TICKLE MONSTER HAS SUSIE! DOGGIE PIIIILLLLE!” Fritz shouted. 

Suddenly, there was a war cry of 4 other kids floating up to him super quickly before kitty slapping him. Though it took Cassidy’s hand to get William onto the ground, the kids did manage to get William down so they could doggy pile him. 

“Help! I’m being doggy piled! aaAAAAH! Hahahaha! Ahahand tihihickled! HAHAHAhahaha!” William fake yelled, quickly falling into giggles and laughter. 

“TICKLE ATTACK!” Cassidy declared before tickling his ribs and sides. 

William squealed and bursted out laughing almost immediately. The kids quickly joined in, tickling his armpits, his hips, his feet, and his neck. Fritz had started going for the abs as well, which ended up being the best choice she’s ever made. “HAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHO AHAHAHABS! NOHOHOHOHOHO AHAHAHAHABS!” William screamed. 

“Oooh! A keypad!” Fritz declared. Fritz started poking and pressing roughly on the abs like a telephone keypad. “Beep beep beep, beep beep beep, beep beep beep beep!” Fritz teased. William threw his head back and bursted into cackles. Fritz made her hand into a phone symbol. “Hello? Oh HI! Is this the tickle monster?” Fritz teased, looking at William from the corner of her eye. 

“STAHAHAHAP IHIHIHIT!” William begged. 

“Perfect! He is here, and ripe for the tickling.” Fritz replied to the fake voice on the other line. 

“COHOHOME OHOHON GUHUHUYS! IHIHIHI NEHEHEED AHA BREHEHEHEAK!” William begged. 

Jeremy and Susie both bursted out laughing. “No you don’t! You’re a ghost just like us! You don’t need air!” Gabriel argued amidst his own laughing. 

William looked at himself and realized: Yeah...he’s right. “BUHUHUHUT STIHIHIHILL! IHIHI’M GOHOHONNA GEHEHEHET YOHOU GUYS BAHAHAHACK!” William told them. 

Susie giggled. “I know.” She replied. 

Suddenly, Fritz started clawing and spidering her fingers all over William’s abs! “eeEEEEHEHEHEHEHE! HAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHO SPIHIHIDERIHIHIHIHIHING!” William pleaded. 

“Is poor Papa afraid of spiders?” Fritz teased. 

“AHAHAHA LIHIHIHITTLE.” William replied. 

“Oh no!” Fritz reacted, looking at the other kids with a wink. “Guess we’d better get more spiders crawling around, then.” Fritz replied, wiggling her fingers like spiders to show the kids what to do. 

William’s eyes widened in fear as he stared at the kids’ signalling. He knew EXACTLY what they were planning, and he knew he was gonna love it, AND hate it all at once. Suddenly, all 5 kids spidered their fingers all over William’s sides, belly, ribs, hips, armpits and neck. William was laughing and wiggling around absolutely everywhere! It was hilarious for the kids to see him wiggling around like a fish out of water, and even MORE hilarious watching him wave away the spiders that weren’t really spiders. 

“Hmm? What’s going on?” a voice asked. The kids suddenly stopped their tickle attack and looked to their right: 

There, rubbing their eye, was the ghost of a tiny girl with long brown hair, and a red wound on the right side of her right chest. The rest of the ghosts flew over to her. 

“Hi Charlie!” Cassidy greeted. 

“Sorry Charlie.” Susie immediately apologized. 

William was still quite giggly from the tickle attack. He was holding himself in the fetal position and letting out the leftover giggles that were still in his lungs. He didn’t even realize there was another ghost on the stage. 

Charlie smiled at the two forts. “I see you guys are having fun.” Charlie said to them. 

“We were playing war kingdoms!” Jeremy declared. 

“And the girls won!” Susie added. 

Charlie giggled. “That’s great!” she said. 

Soon, William finally calmed down enough to sit himself up. “Who’s he-” William paused his words when he realized just who he was looking at. She was completely familiar to him. He knew this ghost all to well. But...How did…

Charlie turned to look at William and widened her eyes as well. She backed up slightly gasped in fear. “Get behind me.” Charlie ordered the rest of the ghosts. 

“It’s okay, Charlie. He’s-” Jeremy tried. 

“Behind me. Now.” Charlie ordered again, glaring at Jeremy. 

Jeremy, and the rest of the ghosts went behind Charlie before Charlie threw her arms out to the side to guard them from the murderer. “Uncle. William. Afton.” Charlie said slowly, her strong voice covering up the fear she felt. “Father to Elizabeth and Michael...Best friends with my Father...And Co-founder of Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza.” Charlie explained. 

William snapped out of his thoughts. “I...Charlotte-” 

“CHARLIE.” she shot back. 

William backed up slightly in fear, and looked away for a moment. “Ch...Charlie.” He said, growing more and more afraid of her. 

Charlie noticed this and lightened up her facial expression. “Afraid?” Charlie asked. 

William nodded his head. “And confused. I killed you outside the building. Why would you cling to the building?” William asked. 

“You think I had a choice?” Charlie asked. She looked at the music box and pointed to it. “My soul possessed one of your animatronics.” Charlie explained. “That kept my soul in the Pizzeria.” She explained. “These souls possessed your animatronics too.” Charlie explained. 

She started pointing to the kids and stating which animatronic they became. 

She pointed to Jeremy first. “Bonnie.” Charlie said. 

She pointed to Gabriel. “Freddy Fazbear.” Charlie said. 

She pointed to Susie. “Chica.” Charlie said. 

She pointed to Fritz. “Foxy.” Charlie said. 

She pointed to Cassidy. “Golden Freddy.” Charlie said. 

And lastly, she pointed to herself. “Marionette.” Charlie said. 

William’s eyes widened in horror. 

Then, Charlie looked to the souls. “You guys were tickling him. Spending time with him. Treating him...like he didn’t end your lives.” Charlie reacted calmly. 

William looked away. 

Fritz stepped up. “He feels remorse for what he did.” Fritz told her. “He apologized for ending our lives. The reason why he did it was because he wanted his own family.” Fritz explained. 

William tensed his face. Charlie frowned and looked at William. “You had your own family! What was wrong with the family you had?!” Charlie asked. 

William looked away. 

“And I still don’t understand why you killed me.” Charlie added. 

Fritz’s eyes widened. “He killed you too?!” Fritz reacted. 

“Yes. I was his first murder.” Charlie replied. 

“...Oh.” Fritz replied. 

“...Well, he’s dead now too.” Gabriel told her. 

“How? And why here, surrounded by the ghosts of the children you killed?” Charlie asked. 

William looked up a little, but still refused to look at her. “I springlocked myself.” He replied. “I triggered the springlock suit in the office, and...died.” William replied. 

“Why?” Charlie asked. “Did you finally feel bad about all the crimes you committed? Did you feel like you couldn’t handle jail life?” Charlie asked. 

William slightly smiled. “I ended my life because I had nothing else left to lose.” William replied. “My daughter is dead, my youngest is dead, and my wife is dead too. Michael is the only one living at this point. Living with the guilt of his family, and struggling to make his own life out of the rubble I left him in.” William explained. 

Charlie lifted her eyebrows slightly. “And how in the world did all that occur? Hm?” Charlie asked. 

William frowned and glared at her. “You don’t deserve to know.” William shot at her. “I want you to know that keeping your death nice and quick was a mercy move I purposefully made. Your murder could’ve been much more painful.” William told her. 

Charlie’s eyes widened in surprise. Did...did he really just say that? “And how was a 3 year old supposed to know that the way you killed me, was ‘merciful’?! How would you feel if my father came up behind you with a knife and ended your life without a second thought?!” Charlie yelled. 

William softened his expression a little and looked away. He knew Charlie would be hurt. He knew Charlie would be angry at him if they reunited. He knew this all along. But William didn’t know that Charlie had become one with the pizzeria. He never knew. 

...Perhaps he should’ve...


End file.
